


Love Is Like Art

by storiesfromatvaddict



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak Being Nervous And Super Sweet, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromatvaddict/pseuds/storiesfromatvaddict
Summary: With Even always spoiling him, Isak decides to surprise Even with a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea in mind that Even doesn't know how to use his words so he expresses all his thoughts and feelings with drawings.

Surrounded by his laptop and notes, Isak sat on his bed trying to finish overdue assignments. It wasn’t entirely his fault the work was late. He blamed the continuous distraction that had taken up all his attention and time.

A repeated, loud knock at the door halted Isak’s train of thought. “I’m busy, Eskild” He called out. Eskild clearly didn’t hear him because his bedroom door opened. “Eskild” He groaned, unhappily.

Looking up from his laptop, Isak grinned. Standing in his doorway wasn’t Eskild but his distraction who was smiling warmly at him.

“Hello” Even greeted as he made his way over to the bed. Before sitting, he placed a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek.

Isak closed his laptop and placed it on the floor. “What are you doing here? I thought you were letting me study?” He questioned. Not that he minded. Another hour and he would have rung Even to come over.

Even chuckled as he shrugged, “I did. You’ve worked all afternoon. I’m here to take you out for dinner. I’m not going to tell you where, though. It’s a surprise.”

Isak opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. A swarm of butterflies started to fill his stomach. He had a surprise for Even as well. A present. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to hand it over. 

Even was always spoiling him. Isak had wanted to do something nice for him. Last week, he spent over two hours at an art store choosing the best drawing supplies for Even. 

In the store, he had felt proud of all the supplies he had chosen. He had picked a selection of charcoal pencils, colored pens, and a sketchbook. It wasn’t long, though after leaving, the doubt had set in. He had questioned each item. His doubt had caused a delay in giving Even his present. 

Isak got a playful nudge in the ribs from Even. “You ok?” Even asked him. He turned to face Even who ran a comforting hand through his hair. 

“I have a surprise for you too” Isak rushed out, loudly, before he could stop himself. “Close your eyes. Please” He added. Even stared, puzzled but did as he asked.

Grabbing the bag from his bedside drawer, Isak held it in front of Even. “You can open your eyes now” He instructed, nervously. Even silently took the bag from him and went through its contents.

Isak couldn’t get a read on what Even was thinking. “I wasn’t sure what you like to use when you draw. I got you the basics. I think it’s the basics. I’m not sure. That’s what the assistant that worked there said" He rambled, quickly. 

Even shook his head then reached out to cup Isak’s face in his hands. “These are perfect. Thank you” He reassured as he kissed Isak, gently.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Isak woke to the smell of bacon and an empty bed. Rolling over, he found a large folded piece of paper left on the pillow. He recognized the paper immediately. It was from the sketchbook he had gotten Even.

Even had drawn him a comic strip with six panels. In each panel was Even holding a different art supply from the bag while grinning. Above Even’s head were several speech bubbles expressing his thoughts of happiness and excitement. 

Isak’s eyes kept shifting to the first panel. The speech bubble above Even’s head read “this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has given me.” He couldn’t stop smiling as he re-read those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
